In the field of medicine, imaging and image guidance are a significant component of clinical care. From diagnosis and monitoring of disease, to planning of the surgical approach, to guidance during procedures and follow-up after the procedure is complete, imaging and image guidance provides effective and multifaceted treatment approaches, for a variety of procedures, including surgery and radiation therapy. Targeted stem cell delivery, adaptive chemotherapy regimens, and radiation therapy are only a few examples of procedures utilizing imaging guidance in the medical field. Optical tracking systems, used during a medical procedure, track the position of a part of the instrument that is within line-of-site of the optical tracking camera. These optical tracking systems also require a reference to the patient to know where the instrument is relative to the target (e.g., a tumor) of the medical procedure.
Three dimensional (3D) sensor systems are increasingly being used in a wide array of applications, including medical procedures. These sensor systems determine the shape and/or features of an object positioned in a scene of the sensor system's view. In recent years, many methods have been proposed for implementing 3D modeling systems that are capable of acquiring fast and accurate high resolution 3D images of objects for various applications.
In clinical procedures, three dimensional sensor systems may be used to track the location of instruments. Tracking of instruments relative to the patient and the associated imaging data is also often achieved by way of external hardware systems such as mechanical arms, or radiofrequency or optical tracking devices. As a set, these devices are commonly referred to as surgical navigation systems.
Pre-operative imaging data such as Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), Computerized Tomography (CT) and Positron Emission Tomography (PET), is integrated into the surgical room statically through a viewing station, or dynamically through a navigation system. The navigation system registers devices to a patient, and a patient to the pre-operative scans, allowing for instruments to be viewed on a monitor in the context of the pre-operative information.
Port-based surgery is a minimally invasive surgical technique where a port is introduced to access a surgical region of interest using surgical tools. Unlike other minimally invasive techniques, such as laparoscopic techniques, a port diameter is larger than a tool diameter. Hence, the tissue region of interest is visible through the port, wherein exposed tissue in a region of interest, at a depth few centimetres below the skin surface, is accessible through a narrow corridor in the port.
In order for a surgical navigation system to be reliably incorporated into surgical procedures, it needs to be shown to be sufficiently accurate in its ability to track objects in the system's field of view.